zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sheriff´s Honor
Fridays on Bunnyburrow were often very peaceful, especially around the farmhouses outside the main part of the town. It was a perfect time for couples or families to relax as a weekend was at hand. Just like it was at Judy and Nick´s home there. After the married couple had returned from work, they were sharing a pleasant evening there together. One of the benefits of their partnership was that they always got along so well on their free time, which showed in their married life as well. The sun was setting, but they weren´t going to sleep for a long time. This was the part of the evening Nick and Judy always spent on relaxing and having fun. Judy herself was in the kitchen, making some dinner for her husband. She had already eaten her pumpkin salad, and had just prepared a dish of pan-fried chicken for Nick, with apple pie and ice cream waiting for dessert. After work, the rabbit had changed her uniform into her normal blouse and pants, with an apron on her a she was cooking. The fox himself was cleaning up a window nearby. After he had finished, he noticed the food his wife brought him and sit down to eat. “Nobody in Bunnyburrow makes better dinners than you do, my dear”, Nick complimented as he ate. “Thanks, my dear. There´s more in the kitchen if you want”, Judy smiled, taking the apron off. “Better put it in the fridge, this is enough for now”, Nick moved to the dessert after eating the chicken. The rabbit smiled at him. Not many of her fellow rabbits had expected her being able to satisfy a fox´s hunger without getting eaten. But to her, Nick was always the best company for her to dine with. Whether at home or at a romantic dinner in a restaurant. “What´s on TV today?” Judy asked as she sat down next to him. “Hmm…let´s see. Business news, sports, documentaries, is there anything special today?” Nick surfed through the channels Suddenly, he finally found what he was looking for. Nick was pleasantly surprised to see what the TV had to offer. A satellite channel was showing a new remake of a classic Western movie from the 50s called A Sheriff´s Honor. It told the story of a young fox becoming the sheriff of a distant Western town, and avenging the deaths of his parents when facing against a corrupt tiger state agent and several outlaws. “A Sheriff´s Honor! I loved that movie as a kit, and I haven´t seen the remake yet. They did praise it though in the reviews, so this better be good too”, Nick looked closer at the TV. “Oh! I remember how they showed the original film in the cinema matinees sometimes in here too”, Judy recognized the film and had heard Nick praise the original before too. She was interested in it too. The rabbit remembered that she also had some popcorn left in the kitchen, so she brought it there as they started watching the movie. It was quite the fun ride. The fox protagonist engaged in intense battles with the villains using his trusty revolver and wits to save the day. The film was action-packed, but not too violent and had moments for comedy too. The soundtrack was also very similar to the one in the original film, which was composed by the legendary film composer Ennio Molecone. “He´s a good shot, although not as good as you are. Your academy days proved that already”, Judy commented. The main star of the movie did look a bit like Nick to her too, which delighted her. But Judy got even more interested as they showed his romance too, which was with a beautiful and sultry saloon girl who sung and danced in his favorite saloon every day. In the original version of the film she was a vixen, but this time she was played by a pretty young rabbit doe. And like the fox sheriff, she looked a bit familiar to them. “Grey fur and purple eyes…how much did they pay for your part in this?” Nick joked as the fox thanked the rabbit for the drink she bought for him with a kiss. “Well, it´s even better than the move when I have my own real action hero fox with me at home”, Judy snuggled closer to Nick. It was not just the appearances and the personalities of the characters that reminded Nick and Judy of themselves, but all the adventures there too. Bringing criminals to justice as well as helping prey and predator get along in a city full of dangers was a very familiar feeling to them. And they were glad they got to experience it themselves. Near the end of the movie, the evil state agent had the rabbit kidnapped for ransom, as the fox went on a daring rescue to save her. After a huge showdown, the tiger was sent to prison and the two young lovers rode off to sunset with a kiss to boot. “The bad guy gets what he deserves and the hero gets the girl in the end…that´s my kind of story”, Judy relaxed in the sofa, looking satisfied at the enjoyable movie. “That was a pretty good remake too. Too bad I missed seeing it in theaters, but better seeing it late here than never”, Nick commented. “I agree. I love romantic adventures like that…although not as much as real ones I experience with you”, Judy batted her eyelashes at her husband. “It´s the same with me, Carrots. Do you want to watch something else on TV?” Nick asked. “Well, not now at least. I feel like I´m in the mood for a little nap, it´s only eight o´clock after all and we can still spend time after that together”, Judy yawned. Nick understood. He too wanted to take a nap before continuing too, especially since the two had woken up early to work that day. Like a child holding a teddy bear, Nick held his wife tight yet gently as the two cuddled close to each other on a sofa, closing their eyes peacefully. A fun movie and a pleasant evening together had put them on a good mood for their little rest, especially Nick. The movie was so great to him that as Nick fell asleep on a nap, he could see it in his dreams. In his head, he could see himself as the fox sheriff himself on a horseback, going through the same adventures as in the movie. Bringing justice to the city and protecting it from evil. As he got to the moments with the saloon girl rabbit, Nick saw Judy in her role and dress instead. This made the dream even better for him. Judy thought he looked handsome in his cowboy hat and coat too. All the kisses, romantic moments and eventually saving her in the end, Nick got to experience it all with Judy. While he didn´t know it at that moment, Judy was having the exact same dream too. In their sleep, Judy and Nick leaned close to each other and kissed as their characters did the same thing in their dream. It made the whole dream feel even more authentic to them. “Mmm….handsome fox sheriff”, Judy´s nose twitched merrily. “Beautiful bunny saloon girl”, Nick petted her ears in his sleep. Dream or not, Nick loved nothing better than a good adventure with the woman he loved the most in the world. After experiencing everything he had faced before with Judy, he was ready for almost anything with his wife. He´d gladly ride off to the sunset on a horseback with her anyday. Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s fantasies Category:Nick and Judy's married years